The present invention relates to an image processing device which includes an operating section arranged over a load section in which sheets are loaded.
In an image processing device such as an image formation device or an image reading device or the like, it is often the case that, in order to enhance the ease of use, an operating section which includes input keys for controlling the device is disposed in the upper portion of the device main body. Moreover, in recent years, along with increase of the number of functions of the image processing device, there has been a requirement for increasing the size of such an operating section, and for increase of the size of its input keys, in order to enhance the ease of use.
On the other hand, as for example with the image processing device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-241460, among image processing devices, there is a type in which, in order to enhance the operability for a user to load and to take out a recording medium such as a document, a load section which includes a paper ejection load section into which a recording medium upon which image formation has been completed by the image formation device is discharged, and a document load section into which a document to be read by the image reading device is loaded, is disposed in the neighborhood of the upper portion of the device main body. With this type of prior art image processing device, the operating section is disposed above the load section.
With a prior art image processing device having such a structure, when the size of the operating section has been increased, a problem has arisen with regard to reduction of visibility because of the line of sight of the user towards the load section being easily intercepted by the operating section, and also a problem has arisen with regard to deterioration of ease of use, because access by the user to the load section, for loading a document or for extracting a recording medium or a document, can easily be hampered by the operating section.